<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Game by LuxLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631502">The Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise'>LuxLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking Games, F/M, Potions, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George Weasley suggests playing a game with a new product. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Mashup Comp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trope_Mashup_Flash_Fic_Comp">Trope_Mashup_Flash_Fic_Comp</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Drinking Game + Time Travel</p><p>Written for the Trope Mashup Flash Fiction Comp hosted by QuinTalon in Dumbledore’s Armada Discord. My chosen prompt was Drinking Game + Time Travel. Many thanks to my alpha/beta, who will remain anonymous until reveals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The firewhisky had been flowing, pints had been handed out repeatedly and Neville was well and truly sloshed. When George suggested they play a drinking game back at Harry’s home, Neville was game for anything at that point. So he, along with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and George headed back to Grimmauld Place. Neville stumbled from the Floo, barely catching his balance before a small warm body slammed into his back. He turned to find Hermione giggling as she clutched the front of his jacket, pulling herself back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry Nev. I don’t normally get like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled down at her, ignoring the way his heartbeat a bit faster at having her close to him. He had never gotten over the crush on the first friend he’d ever had and likely never would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to be sorry for, love. We all deserve a chance to let loose.” He told her with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she let go of his jacket, Neville put his hand on the small of her back and steered her down towards the kitchen where George was pulling potions out of his jacket pocket and pouring them in various cups that Ginny had placed on the table. Hermione was starting to look a bit green as they all took seats around the scrubbed kitchen table while George passed out cups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright ladies and gents, this is a new game and you lot are going to be my testers. When it’s your turn, you’ll roll the die I have here.” He dropped a die on the table, passing it to Ginny. “Little Gin will go first, you are the youngest after all and then we’ll go around the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron scoffed. “Yeah, but what do the potions on the table </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright smile on his face, George clapped his brother on the back. “Right you are brother of mine. That’s a surprise. One might change your hair colour, one will have you speaking nothing but the truth for an hour, you get the idea. Bottoms up, Gin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nervous look around the table, Ginny picked up the die and rolled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green,” she said, grabbing the cup. “I’m not one to back down to a challenge.” Ginny tossed the drink back and shuddered. “I’d work on the taste, Georgie, that was ghastly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone kept their eyes trained on Ginny as she sat there for a moment, nothing seeming to happen until suddenly, she was gone. Everyone at the table jumped to their feet, Harry and Hermione were yelling at George while Neville and Ron rounded the table, pulling Ginny’s chair out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, you giant knob,” Ron yelled as he leaned down to look in Ginny’s seat. “You’ve shrunk her! She’s no bigger than a bowtruckle now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron opened his closed fist and there in his palm was Ginny, pacing around, her hands on her hips, looking as though she was trying to scream at George but was too tiny for them to hear her. She jumped from Ron’s fist onto the table and stalked over to George. He let out a girlish scream and pulled his hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s bit me!” he said indignantly. “Well, don’t let that put you off, let’s keep playing, it’ll wear off soon I’m sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville laughed at the nervous looks everyone now had before grabbing the die. “I’ll go, what’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped the die and it landed on purple. Just before he took the drink, Hermione leaned her head against his arm, a brief smile crossed his face before he threw the drink back like a shot. Nothing happened for a moment and then Neville felt a hook behind his belly button, not gentle like a Portkey but almost as though someone was trying to rip his belly button out. Before he could say or do anything, a light flashed and Neville and Hermione disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan from his side was the first thing he heard, Neville opened his eyes and the brightness caused him to close them tightly. Feeling around, he felt a slender arm next to him, remembering Hermione had been next to him, he latched onto it and slowly cracked his eyes open. Hermione was lying next to him, her face a bit green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Where are we?” She asked him, her voice a bit rough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at Harry’s anymore, I’m not sure how long we’ve been passed out.” He pulled himself to his feet, offering a hand to Hermione as well. He began looking around. They were in a park, he recognized it, it was near Grimmauld Place but something wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nev, look at those cars. Those look older, don’t they? My dad had a car like that before I was born.” Hermione said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a bench nearby, Neville noticed a newspaper sitting on it. He walked over, picked up the paper, his mouth dropping in shock. Hermione grabbed it from his hands and dropped the paper, her hand came up to cover her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“August seventeenth...nineteen seventy-eight,” Neville said quietly. “What the bloody hell has George done?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>